Evening of the Falling Sparks III
by AutobotV
Summary: I Hate Loving You Sometimes. Nightwave, a Decepticon femme has been dying to know what Soundwave thinks of her...even if she has to kill him to get it. Nightwave is an OC made from Gallantmon from DA


**Evening of the Falling Sparks: I Hate Loving You Sometimes**

The Decepticons were known as cold and cruel machines with destruction and chaos on their minds all the time. They started the war. They wanted to rule with an iron fist. They enjoyed the stench of death more than anyone. To them the sight of an Autobot's dead shell brought noting but sheer pleasure. That extinguishing an Autobot's Spark was the ultimate excitement. They were bunch of Sparkless, emotionless, evil monsters that ever existed. Well that was what the Autobots said about them anyway. Even if they were fighting for the wrong reasons some of the Depecticons could sometimes act lovingly towards one another and within their ranks were a few partners and Bondmates. The Autobots rarley saw this since Decepticons liked to keep their scary and cold oiled nature at large. It was a shame really but it was in their nature and no one can change the way you feel. That evening in the remains of the city of Kaon within a Decepticon base most of the Decepticons were looking forward for a very special event that evening.

'The Evening of the Falling Sparks? I haven't seen that light show in ages!' chattered Frenzy in excitement.

'Whats so interesting about it? Just a bunch of falling space dust that some loser turned into some romatic holiday!' grumbled Rumble.

'Well guess what ya runts! I'm planning on taking Skywarp to a nice a quiet area so we won't be disturbed! So if any of ya think of going to the viewing point out back then you're all scrap metal!' growled Thundercracker.

'Feh, I seriously doubt he'll go...he hates stuff like this,' sighed Starscream.

As the Decepticons chatted away they were unaware of the other Decepticon who had just entered the room. Tall and sleek with black and purple designs. She was the only female Decepticon the Autobots ever heard about and only a few Autobots knew her. Nightwave was an odd Decepticon and that's how the Decepticons viewed her. She was an Intel Bot with high tech communication software but she didn't use her skills for normal communication work. She used to be a bounty hunter or mercenary but after a few events in her life she ended up joining the Decepticons. As she stood there looking around the room, her red visor hiding her thin optics, Thundercraker snapped at Starscream in rage.

'You just hate it cause you're still Pmings over your old friend...what was his name again...? Sky...burn or something...anyways...you're just pissed cause he went missing or something.'

For once Starscream held his glossa and he growled as he left the room, knocking into Nightwave as he pushed past her. She snarled and whacked him round the head. Starscream growled and glared at her as she growled back.

'Watch where you're going Seeker!' she snarled.

Starscream glared at her and sneered.

'At least I know I'm not the only one spending an evening alone...right Nightwave?'

Nightwave growled low but she too held her glossa as Starscream walked off. That Decepticon seriously needed his wings clipped. However the red Seeker did seem a little depressed...oh why should she care? Forgetting about the worthless Seeker Nightwave made her way over to grab some Energon and the two Casseticons spotted her. Frenzy had a little thing for her so he tried to make his move with poor results.

'Hey there Nightwave baby! Looking hot as usal...you're not going with anyone to this gig are you?' purred Frenzy, trying to sound seductive.

'No.'

The reply was instant and cold. Frenzy cursed himself while Rumble laughed at his failure. Nightwave tried to ignore the smaller Cons so she could finish her drink but they starting talking about something that made her Spark rush.

'She won't go with you Frenzy cause she's got her optic on another Con!' chuckled Rumble.

Frenzy looked surprised. Nightwave never battered an optic-lid at anyone and she didn't seem the type to harbour a secret crush. Curiosity hit him hard and he pried deeper.

'Who? Anyone I know?'

Nightwave snarled down at them and grabbed the pair of them. Both Cons yelped as they were hoisted into the high and were met face to face with a very pissed off Decepticon-ette. They had heard stories of how she used to kill innocent Bots for credits and they way that she did it was just as scary. Baring her denta's she snarled down at the helpless Cons.

'You slagging glitch heads better stop this nonsense or I'll-'

Her threat was cut short when a hand grabbed her shoulder, not too hard and not too gently. She hissed and glared up at the one who dared touch her only to find herself staring into another red visor. The small Cons cheered with relief as their savior had come for them in the nick of time.

'Soundwave help! She's lost it man!' wailed Rumble.

Soundwave. Megatron's most loyal Officer, a Communication and Intelligence Officer to exact. He was know throughout the Autobot army as a foe to be reckoned with since stealth and knowledge were his key weapons. His was Megatron's prized soldier and without him it was believed they would have lost the war long ago. He was taller then Nightwave and his red visor looked more menacing then hers. He also wasn't too happy to see his two co-workers in her hands.

'Put them down,' he ordered.

Nightwave said nothing at first but continued to look at him. Under her visor her red optics were open wide and from under her mask her lips trembled. Thankfully she wasn't trembling but her Spark was pulsing very fast. Within a few moments after giving the order she placed them down and said nothing. Rumble gloated while Frenzy backed away not wanting to provoke her any longer.

'Aww whats the matter Nightwave? You listen to Soundwave but no one else? Whys that I wonder?' teased Rumble.

Nightwave snarled and kicked Rumble across the room. The small Con hit the wall hard and he cried out in pain after sliding down the wall and falling into a heap when he hit the floor. Frenzy ran over to help but was interrupted when Nightwave screamed at them. She was quite scary when she was mad and many Decepticons avoided her when she was in this state. Beneath her mask she was baring her denta's and snarling in rage. Her spark pulsed furiously and her optics glowed a dangerous red.

'I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHO GAVE ME THAT ORDER! I HAVE NO SUCH FEELINGS FOR THIS...THIS...IGNORANT MACHINE!'

She directed the insult at Soundwave who said nothing but watched as Nightwave stormed off. Frenzy helped Rumble up while other Con's looked at each other a little confused. They had heard the rumours but believed that they were only rumours. In fear they didn't dare spread them once they heard them just in case she'd track down the one who started these stupid stories. These rumours however continued to pop up in the strangest places. Rumours that deep down within her Spark Nightwave had strong feelings for Soundwave.

* * *

Nightwave slammed her fists into the wall over and over as she tried to exhaust all the built up rage within her. She hated it when they spoke behind her back about this stupid things. It annoyed her completely and she hated it. She wished that everything and everyone would just disappear sometimes. She wanted everything to vanish until she felt no more pain or suffering. Until she felt nothing. Snarling once more she sent a powerful punch and almost cracked the wall open. Fully calming herself she tried to relax against the cold metal wall and sighed.

'They weren't completely wrong either,' she muttered.

It was true. She had denied it over and over but deep down she had grown to care for Soundwave. Maybe even love him but "love" was such a strong word even for her. It started off as nothing but respect and admiration for Soundwave. Vorns ago she ended up working in the same Intel Center as Soundwave before the war. At first she viewed him as another coworker but after watching him work so hard she started developing feelings for him. She had tried once a long time ago to hint her love to him but at the time she guessed he was a little dense. Although it pained her completely that Soundwave felt nothing for her and even had the gul to abandoned her after the Intel Tower was destroyed she still admired his quick thinking, his cold and harsh nature when it came to extracting information from Autobot captives and his belief that information can be used as a deadly weapon. She still got this feeling funny around him and and she guessed that she was still in love with him. However she still harboured some form of hatred and bitterness towards him. Her feelings for Soundwave were a cross between hatred and love, a deadly ratio mixed wrong into her mind and it slowly made her insane.

'Then again I wasn't expecting an "yes" or something,' she thought.

She had always guessed that Soundwave wasn't strong on his emotional side. He was like the perfect machine with no emotions what so ever. It was almost too sad sometimes to watch him look at things that he called unnecessary or stupid. He said it when he was around Bondmates or Decepticons fighting each other. If he ever got into a fight he'd let Frenzy and Rumble sort it out and sit back. That thought made her smirk. As she stood up and walked away from the damage she had caused she over heard voices from around the corner. As a Communication Con she tended to listen in on conversations. Like Soundwave had stated before, Information was power. Peeping round she saw Astrotrain talking with Blitzwing. Blitzwing looked a little nervous while Astrotrain looked up at him confused.

'What is it Blitz, I'm busy!' grumbled Astrotrain.

Blitzwing was fiddling with his fingers as he tried to get some words out but he was finding it a little hard. Nightwave rolled her optics as did Astrotarin, the pair of them waiting for something to be said. Finally Blitzwing blurted out a rushed sentence.

'Wouldyoupleasespendthiseveningwithme?' yelped the larger Triple Changer.

Astrotarin looked surprised as did Nightwave and he too started to fluster and mess up his words.

'W-what the slag? W-what d-do you mean!?' snapped the shorter Triple Changer.

Blitzwing blushed and tried to get the words out right.

'I want you to spend the Evening of Falling Sparks with me...please?'

A Decpticon saying Please? He must of been serious or really desperate. Astrotrain blushed a little and folded his arms still trying to look tough.

'W-why should I?' he snapped.

'C-cause...I want to spend this evening with someone I lik- I mean someone I respect...cause I really respect you and all...so will you think about it?' begged Blitzwing.

Nightwave smirked as Astrotrain shrugged and walked off.

'I'll...think about it,' he mumbled.

That was a yes for Blitzwing and he jumped for joy as Astrotrain continued to walk away. Nightwave shrugged it off and carried on walking. She had never been to the Evening of the Falling Sparks with anyone before. Mainly cause she was too busy with her hunts or something else was bugging her on those days. She didn't really have anyone to go with on that evening anyway so what was the point. The Evening of the Falling Sparks was a romantic holiday where lovers and bondmates would come together to watch falling Comets that made ones Spark glow so bright it was visible from beneath the armour. The first time she lived through one it annoyed her for she couldn't sleep with her Spark glowing so bright. She grew to hate it even more cause the sight of couples made her sick. The main reason she hated it was cause she had no one to share the evening with. The Cons were too afraid to approach her and the one Con she wanted was almost too dense enough to notice.

'Sure I can just walk up to him and say "Hey Soundwave wanna spend the Evening of the Falling Sparks with me?" and then look like a complete idiot. I don't even know if he likes this dam thing!' she grumbled.

As she continued walking she almost walked into Frenzy, Rumble and Soundwave himself. Leaping into nearby shadows she watched the trio chat away. Then again it was just Frenzy and Rumble who were doing most of the talking.

'This sucks...I have to spend the Evening of the Falling Sparks with you again!' wailed Frenzy.

'You're just ticked cause Nightwave turned you down! She's got the hots for no one...well when I mean no one I mean this guy here,' snickered Rumble, pointing at Soundwave.

Nightwave could of killed him right there and then but she didn't want to be seen right now that Soundwave was right there. Frenzy sneered and looked up at his boss.

'So what do y'think Soundwave? Y'think Nightwave has a thing for ya?' he teased.

Soundwave turned his head and folded his arms.

'Not interested,' he replied.

Nightwave frowned but she was expecting this. Rumble then stood in and carried on.

'Do ya like her? I mean she has one attitude glitch but she's one sexy piece of aft!' snickered the red Con.

Once again Soundwave replied,

'Not interested.'

'Not even a little? I heard you did have a bit of history together.'

Soundwave glared down at Rumble and growled in a very low tone that even made Nightwave shiver. Rumble backed off but Soundwave grabbed his arm and hoisted him off the floor until they were optic level. Rumble kicked and squirmed as Soundwave snarled into his audios.

'I couldn't care less who she likes or what she likes! I'm not interested!'

He then dropped Rumble and stormed off. Frenzy laughed at his comrade who discovered that his arm had been damage from the sudden grip that Soundwave had administered.

'Aw man...I just went to see Hook and he's all pissed cause no one is going with him tonight...this sucks.'

Frenzy helped him up and carried him down the hallway. Once the corridor was empty Nightwave emerged from her hiding spot with a bitter look upon her face. Soundwave had never said anything like that to her in her face before. In fact he never had the gull to do so he just kept it from her. She hated that. She wanted him to say it to her face not just keep it to himself and make her feel like a fool. Her bitter feelings towards Soundwave took control and without warning she slammed her fists into the wall and caused a large crack. It wasn't fair. If he knew about the way she felt about him why didn't he just tell her that he wasn't interested? Why not tell her to her face?

'That's it...this time...this time he's gonna get it!' she snarled.

Walking away from yet another hole in the wall she made plans. Dark plans. Plans that would even make Megatron shiver in disgust. Plans that would make Unicorn, the world eater, shake in fear. Her optics had widened and a dangerous yet mad like smirk formed from under her mask. Soon, very soon, Soundwave was going to regret what he had done.

* * *

It was evening time already yet the comets had not yet come. It was predicted that they'd come in 20 minutes and that gave Nightwave enough time to execute her plan. As she walked towards her destination she dragged her Energy-blade across the wall leaving a jagged trail behind her. Soundwave had hurt her for the last time. She had had enough. No matter how much she loved him she always got nothing but pain in return. She wanted to end that pain and to do that she had to eliminate the source. Right now it was the only thing that made sense to her. She had to kill Soundwave to stop the pain.

'I want him to suffer...as I have suffered...that slagger has no right....to exisit!'

She had already planned the whole thing. She already knew where Soundwave was right now. Even though he didn't like it Soundwave always went out to a private viewing area to watch the comets fall. He was unarmed and alone, far from anyone to come to his aid even if he called for help. However she had to act fast for once the comets started to fall her Spark would glow and it would give her away. She only had 18 minutes and that was enough time for her to carry out her plan.

'First I'm going to rip out his vocals....then I'm going to slash him open till I'm at his core and I'll stab and stab until it's extinguished,' she snarled, almost mad.

That was how she felt when Soundwave continued to reject her. But no more. With Soundwave out of the picture she'll be able to move on and maybe find someone new. However if that was ever going to happen she had to destroy Soundwave. Soon he'll be nothing more that a flicker in her memory banks. A speck on the universe that would eventully be wiped away and free from him at long last. Snarling once again she finally reached the private viewing area and sitting on a small bench was the very Con who had caused her to suffer all these long stellar cycles. Gripping her blade she studied him, making sure he didn't have any of his advanced sensors active. As she watched a few of those emotions she had tried to delete popped up once again and the grip on her blade tightened.

'I'm here to kill him...I don't love him anymore...I don't love him anymore...'

It was strange to say that. To say that she didn't love him anymore. Did that mean that once she truly loved him? How did she fall in love with him? It started off as nothing more than respect. She admired him and envied how he could deal with tough situations whilst she was easy to suddenly get the last minute freeze ups. It reminded her of how she first saw him...she didn't really introduce herself to him since she had just got the job but she remembered that day very well.

* * *

_Nightwave growled in a low tone so the gaggle of femme's surrounding her didn't hear. She needed this job and the last thing she wanted was to get kicked out cause she smacked one of these flooties across the face. the fact that she was surrounded by them made her wonder if she could survive this job, it was already stressing her out. A tall pink one giggled as she checked out her figure in a reflective wall panel._

_'Hey fellow femme's...guess what I heard!? He's being promoted again!'_

_A few other femme's looked up suddenly interested but Nightwave looked away. She wasn't interested in gossip and such talk._

_'Again! Oh he is soooo amazing! Do you think he'll reach the top?' squealed a light green one._

_'Honey he's already at the top! That fine piece of aft is gonna go beyond Cybertron and past the two moons!' laughed a bright red one._

_'Ooooh....and what an aft! I just want to spend all night with that machine....right Nightwave?'_

_Nightwave didn't respond, she just shrugged and continued her work. Whoever this machine was he couldn't be that impressive. He was probably one of those aft-kissers who climbed to the top by playing the nice guy to the elders and other superiors. She sighed as she worked away but almost fell out of her chair when the femme's suddenly sqeualed in a high pitch that was loud enough to shatter glass. Looking up the femme's were looking out a window jumping up and down like sparklings. Curiosity took over and she peeped over their shoulders to see who they were squealing at. That was when she saw him. He stood there, tall and blue with a dark gaze in his red optics. His face was almost too devilish to look away. It was like she was under a spell of some sort as she watched him walk into the room, drop of some files and then walk out after exchanging some small talk with another mech. She admitted he was handsome but she wasn't interested on looks alone. There was something about him that made her feel...almost alive._

_'Oh he is so handsome!' squealed a blue femme._

_'Yeah but he rarely talks to anyone unless it has something to do with work!' sighed the light green one._

_'I know...I wish he was more of the talkative type...' sighed another femme._

_Nightwave continued to stand there until the tall blue mech was gone. A nearby femme spotted her and approached her in a friendly manner, wondering if she too got a little curious with the hottest mech on the block._

_'You like him?' she giggled._

_Nightwave forgot who she was talking to but shrugged._

_'Who is he anyway? One of the top employee's here?' she asked in a bitter tone._

_The femme giggled and gave her a pat to the helm._

_'That my friend...is Soundwave....'_

* * *

Soundwave. Even right now his name was almost too beautiful to hear echo through her mind. She gritted her denta as she tried to remind herself that she was here to hurt Soundwave, to get back at him for what he had done to her. She had wasted enough time standing there looking back at memory lane. The past was pointless. Keeping her composure she emerged from her hiding place and slowly made her way over to Soundwave, he blade ready to strike. As she got closer, as her time slowly began to run out....more thoughts....more emotions....they were slowly suffocating her. She loved him. No...she no longer loved him...did she...why did she love him anyway...what was there about him that drew her closer to him? She was right there, standing next to him and he was completely unaware that she was there ready to hurt him. The comets were almost here and she only had a few more seconds to get her revenge before her Spark glow would give her away. She raised the blade, focusing all of her hate and anger onto it, giving her the strength to destroy him. However the first comet finally shot through the sky and her Spark made a small but notiable glowing pulse.

'Slag!' she metally snapped.

However Soundwave never looked up. At first she was glad her position wasn't given away but then something seemed off. Before she could even strike she was suddenly startled by a voice.

'Did you forget that I can hear every single word you mutter in that processor of yours whether you use your vocals or not?'

Nightwave jumped back, the blade dropped from her hands and her defense systems kicked in as she mentally cursed herself over and over. She had known Soundwave all these eons and forgot about his one special talent...the ability to read the thoughts of any machine he was near. Soundwave snickered and sat up, looking at her almost amused.

'What would you hope to gain by killing me?' he asked in a calm voice.

Nightwave snarled and suddenly snapped at him.

'You knew from the beginning how I felt for you! You knew and yet you did nothing! You didn't accept me....you didn't turn me down....you just left me standing there hoping and wishing that someday you might even love me! I wasted all these stellar cycles on those dreams and wishes! If I destroy you then at least I won't feel this pain anymore!'

She almost lost her balance but Soundwave remained seated. He seemed to be calm and in control even though Nightwave was armed to the denta with her concealed weaponry. He knew he stood no chance against her but he sat there watching her.

'You think that by killing me the pain would truly be gone?'

The Decepticon femme snarled once again. What was he trying to do? Buy time?

'Yes it would you fragger! Do you get some kind of thrill out of this? Watching me suffer? Once you're gone i will be at long last at peace!'

Soundwave crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair a little.

'True. I would be gone. I would eventually be forgotten as time flows...but the fact that I existed will never be erased. No matter how many times you purge your systems the fact that I existed in a point in your life will never be gone. So no matter what you do to me I will never be completely gone!'

Those words hit her like a blast from a Fusion cannon. He was right. She had never even considered it before. Yes she would be able to kill him but he would always be there. In her systems, memory files and mainframe...he would always be there and never truly gone. She would never be free from this pain. This pain that she would never get her answer. Defeated she fell to the floor and screamed out her anguish just as the comets started to fall. Their Sparks glowed under the raining lights whilst she screamed out through the night. Once her vocals were burnt out she slumped over and stared at the cold floor.

'I...I hate loving you...sometimes...' she choked.

Nothing happened. The comets fell. Their Sparks glowed. The silenced had taken control of the situation. Nightwave sat there unable to move. She was so ashamed of herself right now. Not only did she fail to realize that no matter what she did she would never rid Soundwave from her conscious but here she was crying like a Sparkling. he would always be there within her. Never loving her or giving her attention no matter how much she dreamed of it. As she sulked away she suddenly noticed a hand hovering in front of her. Looking up it appeared that Soundwave was now trying to help her up.

'Are you pitying me now?' she snapped.

Soundwave made a grunt and suddenly grabbed her hand. He didn't pull her up but he held it in a firm yet gentle manner. Nightwave looked up now completely surprised and she felt her faceplates heat up like mad. Soundwave looked down at her and it was almost hard to make him out since the light from their Sparks was almost blinding.

'Look....you can sit there and cry and cry until you rust or you can stand up and I will tell you what I think of you!'

Nightwave's Spark almost missed a pulse. Was he truly going to tell her what he thought about her? Was he going to say "I think you're amazing" or "you're the most annoying femme I ever met" and such other insults? Then again Soundwave was the type to throw insults but she was still too almost afraid to hear what he had to say. But wasn't this was she wanted? To finally hear what Soundwave thought of her? For him to finally say it straight to her face? Feeling a little weak in the knees she stood up, their hands still clinging to each other.

'Fine then...tell me...' she snapped but with a quivering lip.

Soundwave made a low sigh before he gave his answer.

'First off I think you're a cold and ruthless killing machine. You can be very rude and half the time I am greatly concerned about your loyalty to Megatron. You always threatned to kill one of my little co-workers and when you do try to talk to me what you say never makes sense. Also you run off without telling anyone where you're going and you are always starting or causing a fight between our soldiers!'

It almost sounded like a scolding from a teacher as Soundwave continued to go on and on about Nightwave's bad little habits. However, at the same time, it almost dounded like he was raising his concerns with her methods. Had he been worried about her in the past? Was he worried when she ran off to kill that stealth like Autobot without telling any Decepticon where she was going? Was he worried that even though they were little Rumble and Frenzy could hurt her? Plus that part about her being a cold and ruthless killing machine....was that a compliment? Then again they were Decepticons so in a way it was. Then Soundwave looked like he was about to say something else but he looked a little flustered.

'Also...I think that you are a very...very...impressive machine...and I...even though I...'

This was most unexpected. Was Soundwave now trying to admit to her that he did find her appealing? He was always so confident when ever he spoke even about the lamest of subjects but here he was finding it very hard to get the words out. Was this why he never approached her? Was he too scared to say it? Smirking a little she raised her hand to stop him.

'OK...I get it. Well it looks like the comet's have stopped falling and I have another appointment to keep so...until next time you better keep your guard up.'

She gently removed her hand away from his and placed them on her hips whilst giving Soundwave a teasing yet nasty stare from behind her visor. At fisrt he was surprised that she no longer wanted to hear what he had to say. Then again she must of figured it out by now, she wasn't dumb. Soundwave must of been smirking as he folded his arms for he sounded rather amused with what Nightwave had just told him.

'After how you messed up tonight? I can hear you a mega mile off!'

Was Soundwave teasing her? She laughed silently but looked at Soundwave with those cunning optics of hers.

'Tonight I was careless...next time you'll be begging for me to let you live,' she purred.

Soundwave made a small, quick snicker before walking off.

'I'll be waiting.'

Nightwave watched after him as he walked off, disappearing behind the door that lead back inside until she was all alone on that small viewing platform. She sighed a little and suddenly noticed that her Spark light was dying down. Looking up at the sky she noticed that the comets had stopped falling, the Evening of the Falling Sparks had once again come to an end. It then dawned on her that this was the first time she had spent this evening with anyone. It also dawned on her that this was her first time to spend the Evening of the Falling Sparks with someone and that someone turned out to be Soundwave. Fate definitely worked in strange ways. She had come here to hurt Soundwave for hurting her but now he had left her standing there after giving her at long last what she wanted to hear. Smiling a little she looked up at the now dark sky.

'You better be waiting,' she purred before turning to leave.

* * *

**Nightwave is an OC written by a friend on DA known as Gallantmon! For more info on this Decepticon femme please vist her ^^ Next time it's going to be a certain sissy and a certain bucket head ^^**


End file.
